


loose ends [podfic]

by ItsADrizzit



Series: Podfic [30]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 2-2.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 05:43:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12474744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsADrizzit/pseuds/ItsADrizzit
Summary: Eric Dier, an aristocrat flirting with disaster, has found himself suspended from his family's firm due to his inability to control his drinking. Dele Alli is back in London, in between music gigs and battling with family affairs that he'd rather avoid, thank you very much. Both of them meet in a bar in London on a Tuesday, and the story starts from there.





	loose ends [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [loose ends](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8615899) by [kaixo (ballpoint)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ballpoint/pseuds/kaixo). 



> Content notes:
> 
> The "music" version contains music and sound effects behind the narration. It is mostly instrumental or ambient noise, but be aware. I have also included a non-music version which is just me reading the narration without the additional effects for those who prefer this format.

 

  
Cover art by: [annapods](http://archiveofourown.org/users/annapods)

**Read by** : [ItsADrizzit](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsADrizzit)

**Music Version**

[MP3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/cqihd264wivlppt/Football%20RPF_Loose%20Ends.mp3?dl=0) [149 MB, 02:43:12]  
[Podbook](https://www.dropbox.com/s/6u00y83dyvo91g4/Football%20RPF_Loose%20Ends.m4b?dl=0) [109 MB, 02:43:37]

**Non-Music Version**

[MP3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/hv9f4pvd0stsldg/Football%20RPF_Loose%20Ends_NoMusic.mp3?dl=0) [88.2 MB, 02:40:20]  
[Podbook](https://www.dropbox.com/s/kjih9pcoej6mqrb/Football%20RPF_Loose%20Ends_NoMusic.m4b?dl=0) [114 MB, 02:40:22]

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to kaixo for writing a fic that I never wanted to stop reading so I could turn it into a podfic I never want to stop listening to.
> 
> This fic, by the nature of the characters and the settings, gave me a lot of space to play around with sound effects and music, which I did quite extensively. All the music in the backgrounds was informed by kaixo and then mixed together (from parts of various songs) from what they sent me and from my own music library. This podfic was a truly collaborative effort in that way and my favourite part of it is that just as a podfic is a blending of the author's words and my voice/performance, the music is a blending of our own musical tastes as well.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy it.


End file.
